The present invention relates generally to the field of household appliances. More particularly, it relates to apparatuses used to open small packages, such as condiment packets, by cutting or piercing the package.
Fast food restaurants, convenience stores, and other vendors often distribute condiments such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and relish in small, individual serving packets. To open the packets and use the condiments, the user must tear or cut the packet, sometimes along a perforated or weakened score line. Some users, such as small children, elderly individuals, or persons with arthritis, have difficulty tearing these packets open because the packets are so small and require a firm grip and a controlled tearing action to avoid spilling the contents.
One conventional way of opening the packets is to cut them. Some individuals may bring scissors or a knife with them to open the packets. Carrying scissors for this purpose is inconvenient, and causes other problems. The scissors or knife may not be sanitary and may cause the contents of the packet to spill upon opening. It is also not practical for small children who do not know how to use scissors.
Some restaurants dispense condiments using pumps connected to large containers of condiments. Such systems may be more desirable for those users who dine in the restaurant, but are not convenient for those who take their food to go. Also, such systems suffer from sanitary concerns, require frequent cleaning, and may result in excess waste when the condiments are left out all day.
What is needed is a more convenient way of dispensing condiments. In particular, what it needed is a more convenient way of opening condiment packets.
A condiment packet opening apparatus is disclosed having a base, a support connected to the base, an upper body portion connected to the support, a rod coupled to the upper body portion, and a cutter connected to a lower end of the rod. The base and support define an opening for receiving a condiment packet. When the rod is urged downward, toward the base, the cutter strikes the packet received in the opening so that the contents of the packet may be removed. In one embodiment, a lower body portion is also connected to the rod. The lower body portion contacts the received packet before the cutter and urges the contents of the packet away from the portion of the packet to be cut. The upper body portion may be removably connected to the support. The apparatus may include a stabilizing rod or other means to keep the cutter and lower body portion aligned relative to the opening. One or more springs may be used to restore the cutter to a static position and to cause the lower body portion to contact the packet before the cutter.
An apparatus is also disclosed having a rod connected to a cutter and lower body portion. The apparatus also includes a means for urging the cutter and lower body portion toward a condiment packet, such as a handle on the end of the rod opposite the cutter. The apparatus also includes a means for causing a contact surface of the lower body portion to contact the condiment packet before the cutter contacts the packet.
A method is also disclosed for opening a condiment packet. A portion of a packet is received in an opening of an apparatus. The contents of the packet are urged away from the received portion by a lower body portion of the apparatus. The received portion of the packet is then cut using a cutter-disposed behind the lower body portion.
A method is also disclosed for opening a condiment packet by inserting the packet into an opening in an apparatus. A rod on the apparatus is urged downward toward the packet. A lower body portion of the apparatus is used to cause the contents of the packet to move away from a portion of the packet to be cut. A cutter is then used to cut the packet at the portion away from which contents were moved.
An apparatus is also disclosed for opening condiment packets, having a base and a support that define an opening to receive a packet. A guide on the base is used to direct a condiment packet toward the opening. A cutter subassembly connected to the support is used to cut the packet received in the opening. The cutter subassembly includes an upper body portion that releasably connects to the support, a lower body portion, a rod that extends through the upper and lower body portions, a handle connected to a top end of the rod, a cutter connected to a lower end of the rod, and a spring system that controls movement of the cutter and lower body portion relative to the upper body portion. The spring system causes the lower body portion to contact a received packet before the cutter cuts the packet, so that the contents of the packet can be urged away from the area to be cut before the cutting. In one example, the spring system includes springs having different spring constants to cause the lower body portion strikes the packet first. The spring system may include one or more extension springs connecting the upper and lower body portions and a compression spring connecting the lower body portion to the rod. In one embodiment, a stabilizing rod or other means is used to keep the lower body portion and blade aligned relative to the opening.